Hyde-Killings Wiki
Welcome to the Hyde-Killings Wiki A detailed collection of information on the life of Lincoln Jasper Hyde-Killings. From his humble beginnings to his years of multi-billionaire success. TIMELINE 1940's Lincoln was born on October 22nd, 1946, at the Broom Hospital in Melbourne, Victoria. His mother was Bonnie Bernadette Hyde, a barmaid of English heritage who worked at a number of pubs and clubs throughout the city of Melbourne. The identity of Lincoln's father remains a mystery, even to him. All Lincoln has stated that he knows of his father is that his last name was Killings, hence is own last name of Hyde-Killings. 1950's Attended Joan Ro Primary School in 1952. Lincoln completed his primary school education in 1958 and the following year attended Nathy High School. He completed only year levels 7, 8, 9, and 10 before moving to the United States with his mother. Enrolled at Wilkinson High School in San Francisco, California for his final two years of education. 1960's 1960 1961 1962 In 1963, Linc began studying various styles of martial arts and combat sports under the tutelage of his mothers boyfriend, Arthur Lakesroth, a noted martial arts instructor, stuntman and fight choreographer. He was also taught gymnastics, yoga, acrobatics and armed fighting. 1964 Start In Film With a word put in by Lakesroth, Jasper joined his instructor on the set of the 1965 film The Cloth of Gwen, where he worked as part of the stunt team. The following year, 1966, Jasper appeared in his second film, Red Ballad, this time as both a stuntman and as a named character; a henchman named Simmons. Abigail Bellet & Company In 1967, Lincoln met and befriended the eccentric artist Abigail Bellet. He posed nude for a collection of photos titled The Great Southern Tiger, eventually becoming one of her "Great's". Linc's Practical Street Defense In 1967, having learnt multiple styles and ways of fighting, Lincoln began teaching classes of what he referred to as 'Linc's Practical Street Defense' in San Francisco. Initially he taught Bellet, her "Great's" and their various associates, but eventually took on other students and set up his future school in a vacant building near Bellet's studio, B's Place. As he put it to his students, what he taught were moves and techniques he believed were practical in street fights when weapons were not available and escaping was not possible. These classes and Lincoln drew considerable criticism from many people, particularly from other martial artists and instructors, who believed his classes to be nothing more than an opportunity to teach people how to be thugs. This was largely due to a number of moves, techniques and beliefs Linc believed were suitable to use in a street confrontation. One such belief was that moves such as eye-gouging, biting, grabbing your opponents hair and attacking the groin were in certain situations and circumstances acceptable, especially if in a confrontation where such moves either could or would possibly save your life. Investing In Sugar In the same year, 1967, Linc co-founded Dills, Incorporated, a confectionery company producing chocolate and candy. He co-founded the company with his high school friend and martial arts student Henry Dills. Linc possessed 49% ownership of the company. Though the majority of people believe the companies products were created by Dills, the truth is that the vast majority of the companies original products were created by both Dills & Hyde-Killings, with the remainder being created solely by either Henry or Lincoln. Fists Are Thrown Many people, mostly martial arts instructors and students, demanded that Lincoln cease his classes. He refused and was eventually confronted by Lakesroth. According to witnesses who were there at the confrontation, despite explaining his classes and teachings in detail, Arthur ordered Linc to stop teaching his classes. As he had done before, Linc refused to stop teaching and told Arthur to leave. Arthur apparently refused to leave and said he would only do so if Linc ceased his classes. According to former student Harry Waltoll, Lincoln stood no more than six feet from Arthur and told him that if he didn't leave, he would bloody him. Arthur still refused to leave and according to witnesses, took of his jacket and entered a fighting stance. Bellet, who was present, claims Linc replied by taking his own stance and that the first one to attack was Linc. Her account, along with many others, explains how Linc advanced on Arthur with considerable speed and strength, overpowering the former and throwing him to the ground in a matter of seconds. Arthur allegedly rose to his feet, picked up his jacket and left the building without saying a word. Lincoln VS Arthur & His Seniors A week after the confrontation with Arthur, Linc was called to Arthur's school. At the school, Arthur presented Linc with a deal: If Linc could defeat six fighters chosen by him, then he would be free to teach his classes without any further harassment or confrontations. However, if he were to lose against even just one fighter, he would have to cease his classes. Linc accepted the deal. Those who were there have said the rules were very simple: To win, a fighter had to make their opponent either give up or render them unable to continue. Linc's first opponent was Paul Maron, a senior student. The fight lasted 24 seconds and went to Linc, following a knee to Maron's face. The second opponent was Michael Thompson, another senior. This fight was quicker than the first and went to Linc, after he knocked Michael out with a left punch. Another senior named Travis Barkley was linc's third opponent. This fight was the 3rd longest out of all of them, lasting 1 minute 42 seconds. Linc won by the use of an elbow to Barkley's face. Gary Sanchez was the final senior student to fight Linc. The match lasted 1 minute 11 seconds and ended with Gary submitting to an arm lock. Linc's fifth opponent was assistant instructor Thomas Kimura. The fight was the second longest, lasting 3 minutes 5 seconds. Linc emerged victorious following Kimura falling unconscious from a headlock. The last and longest fight, timed at 6 minutes 39 seconds, was against Arthur himself. According to the people present, Arthur was the first to attack. The fight was said to be the most vicious of the six fights, with a number of observers claiming it to be the most brutal fight they had even seen. The winner of the fight was Linc, with many claiming his youth as the reason he won, while others say it was his superior strength and speed. Arthur was knocked unconscious with a straight right fist. Following the fight, Linc continued teaching his classes. He officially opened the Real Street Defense School 2 weeks after beating Arthur. In 1968, with public knowledge of Linc and his school growing, many martial artists from across the US, both instructors and students, arrived and challenged Linc to fights. Linc reportedly accepted every challenge and always accepted the rules and limits of the matches. He defeated every opponent who stepped in front of him, eventually building a winning streak of 45 fights. Lincoln VS Daniel 'Rhino' Rudy This winning streak of Linc's garnered the attention of professional boxer Daniel 'Rhino' Rudy, who at the time was the Heavyweight Champion. Daniel challenged Linc to a fight in the ring. The exact reasons for Daniel's challenge are unknown, however many believe is was Daniel's attempt at proving his skills against martial artists, as boxing tended to be looked at as more of a sport. Others believe Daniel simply enjoyed fighting people who he saw as being interesting or different. Ralph Rickens, Daniel's former coach, has however stated that the reason Daniel challenged Lincoln was because Daniel enjoyed crushing those who he viewed as weak and fakes. Linc accepted the fight and the match was scheduled to take place on the 14th of June. People often noted that while Daniel was loud, boisterous, arrogant and took every chance he could to be the center of attention, whether it be in public or in interviews, Lincoln was always calm, soft spoken and well mannered. On June 14th, 1968, Lincoln faced Daniel in the ring at Madison Square Garden.. The rules were altered and the only way for one of the men to win was to render their opponent unable to continue. Linc was permitted to use only his arms and his legs to attack and defend. After six minutes, Lincoln was forbidden to use his legs and was ordered to wear boxing gloves. Despite the changes and with Daniel faring better than he had previously, Linc delivered a knockout spinning backhand to Daniel. The match lasted for a total of 12 minutes 24 seconds. Linc continued teaching his classes and also continued accepting challenges from various individuals, both from the Americas and from around the globe. He not only fought his challengers in the States, but also traveled the globe and fought in his challengers homelands. The following year, in 1969, Linc would pose for two more paintings for Bellet: Youth & Strength, and A Tiger of 24. In the same year, Lincoln appeared in the film Silverstrand. 1970's Participated in the Tynne Invitational in June of 1970. The martial arts tournament, organized by the then president of the HMT Gaming Corporation Henry Michael Tynne, was put together by Tynne out of his sheer love for martial arts and combat sports. The winner of the tournament would receive one million dollars and a HMT Free Card: This card would allow the owner to stay at any HMT G. C. property for free and all services would be free as well. The tournament began on the June 7th and took place in the B. R. Theater at the Markson Casino & Hotel, with all ? competitors gathered before a full audience. After introductions were made for each fighter, the first rounds began. In his first match, Lincoln fought Dutch Kyokushin Karate practitioner Peter Schilt. The match ended within the first round in 24 seconds, with Lincoln taking the victory. On day two, Lincoln had his second match against Japanese sumo wrestler ? ?. The match ended within the first round in 56 seconds, with Lincoln taking his second victory. ? ? On day five, Lincoln participated in the tournament final, fighting Brazilian Jiu Jitsu practitioner ? ?. The match ended in the third round, with Lincoln taking the victory by way of a rear naked choke. Appeared in the 1971 film The Deepest Green. Appeared in the 1972 film Ballad of Tigers. Fight With Bruce Lee Fought famed Martial Artist/Actor Bruce Lee in a private organized match on 14th March 1973. The outcome of the match, which was to continue until one fighter was either rendered unconscious/unable to continue or submitted, resulted in a draw. The fight was brought about after Lee contacted Linc and requested a fight. Lee stated after the fight that his request was made simply because he wanted to see who would win. He viewed Lincoln as a formidable fighter and wanted to face him in combat. Linc accepted the challenge. The two men met one another on the 13th March in San Francisco, the day before their fight. The two spent the day travelling around the city and had both lunch and dinner together. People who observed the two men stated no one would of have ever imagined that the two men were going to fight one another the next day. Many believed the two men looked like long-time friends who hadn't seen each other in years are were catching up. When asked about the tour around San-Fran and the meals together, Lincoln replied simply that Lee was a guest in the city who had arrived early, and that it only felt right to take him around and treat him properly, as he had nothing against the man. There were a total of 17 spectators at the fight, which was held at Lincoln's fight school. The only ways to win were for one of the men to either force their opponent to admit defeat or to render the other unable to continue. The fight began at 9:00 AM and resulted in a draw, with neither Lee nor Lincoln being defeated, though both men were severely bruised and bloodied after a total of 12 minutes and 23 seconds. Son, Casper Edward Rooth-Hyde-Killings, born on 26th August 1974. (Johnny Strong) Lincoln officially retired from accepting challenges in 1974. Upon retirement, combining all accepted challenges and invitational fights, Lincoln had amassed a total of ? fights, with ? victories, ? defeats & ? draws. Building Tigers Hollow In 1975, Linc began building Tigers Hollow. Lincoln's intention was to build an "idyllic" getaway home on a large property for his son, harem and himself. The land, 300 acres in total, purchased by Linc is situated just outside the limits of the town of Marble Green, California. Rebuilding a Town In early 1976, Lincoln launched Project Marble Green. The goal of the project was to rebuild and expand the failing town of Marble Green, a 9,390 acre town that had fallen into despair after it's major employer moved its major businesses elsewhere in the country. Lincoln began by investing considerable money into local infrastructure and businesses. He upgraded many of the services within the town, including the Fire Department, Police Department, schools, hospitals, retirement homes, age/disability care facilities. public transport, etc. He also made it a priority to enhance the over all visual appeal of the town. He did this by repairing roads and accompanying signs, planting trees, repairing and creating gardens, repairing and sprucing up old/damaged/abandoned buildings, tidying the streets, etc. 1977 Man In Charge Inherited Henry Dills 51% ownership of Dills, Incorporated in 1978, following Dills death, becoming the sole owner of the company. From 1978 through till 1982, the vast majority of Linc's attention was devoted to the running and eventual expansion of the company. Despite many believing the company was destined to fail with Lincoln in charge, largely due to Henry being the one believed to of have been the brains of the duo, the company not only remained afloat but also dramatically expanded and experienced a significant increase in sales and popularity. 1979 1980's 1980 First daughter, Tabitha Reese Banks-Hyde-Killings, born on 16 June 1981. (Mia Fit) Second Daughter, Alicia Sun Negga-Hyde-Killings, born 7 January 1982. (Ruth Negga) Third daughter, Elizabeth Rose Barrett-Hyde-Killings, born on 25 February 1982. (Maria Kanellis) Fourth daughter, Jazz Ashley Roth-Hyde-Killings, born on 16 April 1982. (Gina Carano) Building a City Began investing considerable money into the creation of a 300,000+ acre city he would latter call Onyx in 1983. He purchased the land in early 1983 and began laying the foundations for the future city, starting with the main street (Hyde Street) and both its side-lined businesses and the Main Green. At the same time, Lincoln opened a factory for Dills on the land, bringing in the cities first inhabitants by way of the factories workers and their families. At this time, Lincoln also began laying the foundations for his future home, Killings Castle. He offered the future inhabitants of the city various appealing incentives to move there and either open up businesses or build homes. One major incentive was the offering of cheap land, allowing people to buy land for significantly cheaper prices than they would have elsewhere. This brought a significant number of people to the area. Despite never making back the money he spent on the purchase through the sale of considerable portions of the land, Lincoln not only managed to retrieve a large percentage of the money he originally spent but achieved his desire of bringing people to the location. The city was intended to be not only large in size, but also to possess as little automobiles on the road a possible, an idea Lincoln had taken from various bike-towns and cities around the world. To this day, the only motorized vehicles allowed on the streets are those designated for public transport, emergency and service. Most transport is electric, with a few exceptions. As for personal vehicles, the cities inhabitants are allowed any form of human-powered land vehicle, but must use them only on designated portions of road and pavement. Electric-powered vehicles are also allowed to be owned and used by civilians within the city, but only in the designated areas. As a general rule, if a vehicle requires petrol/fuel to function, it is not allowed, except when it comes to public transport, however efforts are continuously being made to faze out all fuel-powered transport vehicles. 1984 Appeared in the 1985 film ?''. Appeared in the 1986 film ''?. Appeared in the 1987 film ?''. Appeared in the 1988 film ''?. Appeared in the 1989 film ?''. 1990's Appeared in the 1990 film ''?. Appeared in the 1991 film ?''. Appeared in the 1992 film ''?. First granddaughter, Natalie Jane Rooth-Wells, born December 13 1992. (Nat Foxx) Appeared in the 1993 film ?''. Appeared in the 1994 film ''?. 1995 Second granddaughter, Estelle Sophia Rooth-Chambers, born January 15 1996 (Dove Cameron) 1997 1998 1999 2000's 2000 2001 2002 2003 Began hosting the American comedy panel game television quiz show Did You Know? in 2004; a show he still hosts to this day. Hosted Season 2 of Did You Know? in 2005. Hosted Season 3 of Did You Know? in 2006. Hosted Season 3 of Did You Know? in 2007. Created & co-wrote film Bulletproof in 2007. Created & co-wrote film Silverfold in 2007. Hosted Season 4 of Did You Know? in 2008. Created & co-wrote film Cache ''in 2008. Created & co-wrote film ''Branmoore Walker in 2008. Hosted Season 5 of Did You Know? in 2009. Created & co-wrote film Lann Force in 2009. 2010's Hosted Season 6 of Did You Know? in 2010. Created & co-wrote film Reach ''in 2010. Hosted Season 7 of ''Did You Know? in 2011. Hosted Season 8 of Did You Know? in 2012. Created & co-wrote film WALL ''in 2012. Hosted Season 9 of ''Did You Know? in 2013. Created & co-wrote film Shadow Stroker in 2013. Created & co-wrote film Sever in 2013. Hosted Season 10 of Did You Know? in 2014. First grandson, Benjamin James Morris, born March 18 2014. Created & co-wrote film Kitten ''in 2014. Created & co-wrote film ''Lann Force 2 in 2014. Hosted Season 11 of Did You Know? in 2015. Created & co-wrote film The Fall ''in 2015. Second grandson, Nash Harley Evans, & second granddaughter, Allison Regina Evans, born November 21 2015. Hosted Season 12 of ''Did You Know? in 2016. Created & co-wrote action role-playing video game Brookeland in 2016. Created & co-wrote film Coldfield in 2016. Hosted Season 13 of Did You Know? in 2017. Created & co-wrote film ''WALL V Bastion ''in 2017. BUSINESS ACTING MUSIC FAMILY/RELATIONSHIPS IMAGE/CELEBRITY STATUS RELIGION POLITICS WEALTH CHARITY CONTROVERSIES POSSIBLE INFO Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse